Been Dazed and Confused for So Long It's Not True
by MeterMaids
Summary: Don't know where you're goin', only know just where you've been... Sent years into the past, Madison and Rebecca find themselves smack dab in the middle of their favorite movie. They're scared out of their wits, unsure of what to do, and hardly know what's going to happen next. Maybe being set in the plot isn't as good as it seems...especially when you have to blend in.
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed a fist full of popcorn, tossing pieces into my mouth as the end credits began to roll. I stared at the screen a moment, sighing before I turned to face my best friend.

"Y'know, this fucking sucks," I complained, popping a few more pieces of popcorn into my mouth. "I wish this goddamn movie was our life."

"Yeah, man, for real. Our lives would be so much better, that's for sure," Rebecca agreed, getting some popcorn for herself.

"Man, we're hopeless," I muttered, nodding my head to 'Slow Ride' as the screen finally faded black. "We have the same conversation every time and nothing changes. It's always the same routine: go to bed, dream about it, wake up, long for the movie, watch it, and repeat."

Rebecca nodded at me, reaching forward to grab the remote. She clicked the television off, causing the whole room to go black. The two of us sat in silence a moment before rising from the couch at the same time.

"Best get some rest, we've got stuff to do tomorrow," Rebecca thought aloud, breaking the silence with her reminder.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot, man," I mumbled, nodding as the two of us started down the hall to my bedroom.

We got situated in bed, burrowing under the covers a bit. I yawned before muttering my good nights to Rebecca, getting the same in return. We promised to wake the other up if it was needed before bidding each other Dazed and Confused dreams.

I groaned, running my fingers through my hair as I sat up. I squeezed my eyes shut a moment before lying back down in my spot. I was way to tired to stay awake; it's not like I needed to be up anyway. Rebecca would get me when she needed me.

"What the fuck.." I muttered to myself after feeling around for a comforter for a solid minute. "I bet I kicked it on the floor, dammit."

I pushed myself to sit up once more, opening my eyes completely this time. I moved to look at the ground, just then realizing that I wasn't in my bed. My surroundings looked an awful lot like Pickford's Pontiac Judge.

"Since when can I lucid dream," I thought aloud, running my hands over the leather seats. I leaned over the front of the seat, taking a look out the window. I glanced around at all of the other cars, concluding that I was parked in the school's lot.

"Might as well make the best of this, Rebecca's bound to wake me up sooner or later." I reached forward, pushing the seat forward so that I would have room to get out. Grabbing the handle, I opened the passenger's door and slipped out. I glanced around, seeing some students walking the premises.

I smirked to myself, scoping out the parking lot for any of the seniors. Maybe they were all inside or something. I was alone in Pickford's car, so it would only make sense.

"Ah shit, there's Benny's truck," I said, grinning to myself before striding over to it. I had always wanted to see it up close, now was my chance. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime," I thought aloud, running my hand along the black paint job.

I reached forward, pulling on the silver handle and in turn opening the door. Unlocked, too? I'm just getting luckier and luckier. Just wait till I get to tell Rebecca. I looked down at the upholstery, seeing something I hadn't expected.

"Talk about ironic," I said, putting a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. I shook her away, patiently waiting for her to sit up and get her bearings.

"Hey, man, funny seeing you here," I joked, leaning against the open car door. This is some dream, alright. It's a wonder Rebecca hasn't woken me up yet. We have a lot of stuff to do today. How can I wake myself up from a dream again?

Rebecca sat up, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at me. She cocked her head, staring up at me more confused than ever. "What the fuck..where are we?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for an answer.

"Texas, man. Ain't this the coolest dream of mine? Oh why am I asking you, you won't remember this when we wake up. I'll have to tell you all again," I replied, laughing a bit as I shook my head at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me what? No, man, I'm going to have to tell you because you are the one in my dream, man." I insisted, nodding. "This is my dream." I looked around at the interior of Benny's truck, wondering how I got there. It smelled different from what I imagined, too.

Madison shook her head and rolled her eyes, sighing to herself and muttering under her breath about how fucking weird this all was. She didn't understand any of it. "This is my dream… I know it is."

I thought about it a second, and then made a face." This may be a little far-fetched… but… I mean, what if we aren't dreaming? I mean, this doesn't feel like a dream." I said, reaching over to pinch her arm.

"OW. FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?" Madison screamed, getting mad like I knew she would. "Damn, Rebecca. Why'd you have to do that?" she smirked, sighing. "What a Rebecca thing to do," she muttered under her breath.

I smirked, "What else did you expect from a- WAIT. IF YOU SCREAMED THEN IT MEANS WE AREN'T DREAMING WE ARE AWAKE WHAT THE HELL!" I leaned forward, reaching for the door of Benny's truck but accidentally toppling into the parking lot, causing a lot of attention to myself.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing in O'Donnell's car?" A guy asked, who was walking with a group of friends. They looked like the jock type, and I figured that they were on the football team or something.

"Oh...uh...He asked us to grab him something for school…yeah." Madison mumbled, reaching back and running a hand through her hair.

"I've never seen you around though, man…" He began, making a face.

"Well, Benny and I have gotten real close real fast!" I blurted, turning bright red. I had to be the dumbest person ever, spreading rumors like that and telling lies the second I got to this alternate universe.

This wasn't a roleplay, and I had to learn to remember to keep my mouth shut from now on. These people didn't know me, and I didn't know them. I would have to meet them all naturally. Like real life, I would have to try to get them to like me. It was different from a roleplay when you start out with a whole new life and relationships between them all already established. The groups were also a lot more spread apart then they were in our roleplays.

"Okay, alright, man." He said, and they walked off across the parking lot. I wondered where they were going.

"Nice job, dipshit," Madison muttered, rolling her eyes and hitting me in the back of the head.

"Hey, watch it!" I exclaimed, reaching back to fix my hair. I wanted to look as good as possible for whenever someone happened to show up. "What now?" I asked, going to sit back in his truck.

"Well first, we're going to get out of his fucking truck." Madison said, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the driver's seat. She closed the door, taking me to a bench along the school instead. "We have to think of a backup story, something to tell people when they ask."

I made a face, thinking." Lets say we're sisters...and that our dad works in the city working on computers. We just moved here and are checking out the school for next year...or something. Does that work?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at her. I had to hold down my excitement to stop from screaming. I mean...I was in my favorite fucking movie; it was a pretty great thing. Spectacular.


	3. Chapter 3

I nodded as I thought over the plan once more. It seemed pretty fool proof to me...so far. Good enough plan for one made in five seconds. "That should be good," I said finally, giving her a small nod. "Wait, what about a house or our ride or our clothes? We're lucky enough that the first person to see us wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. We need to ditch all of this," I said, motioning to my body.

I glanced around, seeing that everyone had gone back to their own business. Aside from Rebecca's slip up, no one seemed to care. We just had to get to acting like we fit in. If you act like you belong, people think you belong.

"They never really give us directions in the movie...do you think we'd be able to find some clothing store or something? And on foot, too, since we don't have a car," I asked, chewing my bottom lip as I thought this whole situation over once more.

This was better than a roleplay; this was real life now. As far as I could tell, we were going to be here for awhile. Best to make the most of it and seventies-it-up while we had the chance.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard," Rebecca agreed, nodding with me. "So far, we're making this work."

"Shit, though...how are we gonna pay for clothes!" I exclaimed, beginning to pat down my pockets for their contents. I pulled out my cellphone, a crinkled five, and two dimes. "I don't think any of this will be of help," I muttered as I checked the date on the coins. "Ninety-five for the both of them. I don't think stores will take futuristic coins."

"Maybe we could scout out the parking lot or something," Rebecca suggested, shrugging her shoulders. She took a few steps forward, looking around for a moment. "Madison, take a look over there," she said, subtly pointing a finger to one of the pairs of doors.

I gaped, watching as Kevin and Michelle walked out hand in hand. "Instantly horny," I muttered, rolling my eyes at myself as I quickly looked away. If I was caught staring, that could bring an unneeded attention to us. We needed to fit in before we could interact with anyone.

"Of course," Rebecca said, chuckling as she rolled her eyes at me. She continued on walking, bending down to check for coins here and there. I did the same, taking up another end of the parking lot.

We scouted out the entire place as casually as we could, meeting up in the center to count change. Neither of us managed much, but it was a start. Enough to by a few candy bars or something.

"Sixty-seven cents in change isn't going to get us anything but some shoelaces or something. We're fucked unless we magically come across a twenty dollar bill, man," I said, groaning slightly.

"Either way, we best get out of here before we come across anyone else. We can't get noticed until we look like we would in our roleplays," Rebecca said, shrugging her shoulders before pocketing the change.

She looked towards the road, glancing back and forth at either end. "Which way should we go?" she asked, getting a shrug from me. How was I supposed to know?


	4. Chapter 4

"Alrighty then…." I muttered, looking around at our options. I really had no idea where we should go, and I would much rather stay at the school. Of course, that wasn't an option until we looked normal…and in order to look normal we had to find some cash so that we could buy 'up to date' clothes.

"Lets go left." I smiled, I always went right and figured I would change it up for once. This was an alternate universe after all...maybe things were opposite.

Madison nodded, looking left. "Very well," She answered. We began walking down the road that led left. Luckily not many cars passed us, which was something we were hoping for. There would be no luck in people spotting us "weirdos". We walked along in the heat, wiping a hand along our brows. We had come from Michigan and weren't yet used to the Texas May heat.

"I don't think I like this." I said, burning up in my jeans. Heat and I didn't come hand in hand. I liked it when it was nice and cool outside, that's for sure. I also wished that I had on some shorts or a skirt or dress or something, but you couldn't always get your way sometimes!

"Me either, man!" Madison said, sighing and shaking her head. "I'm also fucking hungry as hell, man. This is not cool, not cool at all."

I sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I expected if we jumped into Dazed and Confused it'd be like our roleplay, y'know? I thought it'd be like I was Pink's sister, and you had your sisters and all that. I figured we'd have a house and clothes and food and shit. I didn't want to come into this Universe as-" Suddenly I fell to the ground with a giant thump as Madison tackled me .

"SHUT THE FUCK UP REBECCA GRACE! QUIT SAYING YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HERE AT ALL BECAUSE WHAT IF THE SPELL IS BROKEN AND WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" she shouted, glaring at me.

I thought about it, then gasped." Yeah, you're right! Sorry, man..." I muttered, starting to get up. She punched my arm for good measure.

"It's okay, but that's for even saying such a thing that could have made us lost so much!" she told me, sticking it into my head.

I tried to laugh it off, shaking my head before I took a second to look around. Everyone acting just like we wished people of our generation acted. The cars, the music, everything. It was perfect, and I almost burst into tears at the beauty of the sight. We were in the mother fucking seventies. Seventy six. We were in the SEVENTIES. Holy heck. It took all my might not to start jumping around and screaming. Our one wish finally came true.


	5. Chapter 5

I glanced over at Rebecca as we walked down the road, taking note time and time again that she looked like she was about to jump out of her skin from sheer excitement. To most, she looked calm - and that was probably a good thing - but I knew that her mind was racing. After years of being best friends, it wasn't hard for me to tell if Rebecca was hiding something or stifling her emotions.

"Easy, jumping bean," I teased, shaking my head at her. "We'll find some place soon where you can just scream and let it all out!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes at me before nodding. There was no way for her to deny her excitement, so she didn't even try. She knew I'd just tease her about it a whole lot more if she denied it anyway.

The two of us continued down the road, scouting for money and any place that could get us a change of clothes. Without money, however, we had nothing. And without nothing, we were fucked...and not in the way that we wanted to be fucked.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, startling Rebecca as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt. "I know what we can do!"

"About the clothes thing or the money deal?" she asked, her eyes going wide with excitement as she waited for me to go on.

"The clothes, man! It'll require a bit of underhanded sneakiness, though," I replied, laughing as she raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"We haven't even been here for an hour and you already want to do something illegal?" she asked me, shaking her head as she spoke. She acted disappointed in me, but I could tell she was glad that I had a plan for us.

"It's not _too _bad," I reassured her, cutting to the chase before anything else. "Well, we gotta find a second hand store, first, which shouldn't be too hard. But once we're in there, we change into some different clothes to act like we're trying them on, y'know, then return our old clothes to the rack, or hide them...probably hide them, and then walk out acting like that's what we were wearing in the first place. As long as we look like we belong and don't end up carrying anything out, we should be fine!" I explained, hoping that she would think that the plan was okay.

Rebecca opened her mouth, about to say something, but closed it a second later. I had a feeling she was going to say my plan wouldn't work, but changed her mind. Shrugging her shoulders before hand, she opened her mouth to speak again.

"That's actually not too bad of an idea," she said, beginning to grin at me. With a good idea, we were a few steps closer to fully enjoying ourselves.

"Now all we need to do is come across a Goodwill or something," I thought aloud, nodding as I spoke. That was another issue; where could we find one of those?

It seemed an ongoing pattern was coming along with each of our plans; they were two parts. To blend in, we needed new clothes! To get new clothes, we needed a plan! Now we had a plan, and we needed the Goodwill store.

"Well, we ought to get walking," Rebecca said, rocking on her heels as she waited for me to get moving. "There aren't any second hand stores in the movie, so we're completely on our own with this one. It could be all night until we find one! But it better not be, I want to experience all the things that happen, I don't want to miss them!"

I nodded, agreeing with Rebecca completely. I wasn't going to miss today for the world, not in a million years. I'd go naked if I had to! We were in mutual agreement without even speaking it out loud. We needed to figure something out quickly, or else it's a no go. We can't have a no go.

The two of us finally snapped to attention, starting back up on our journey. Though, this time, we had two missions. Money _and _a Goodwill store.

I glanced over at Rebecca, seeing that she had her fingers crossed as she walked, just the same as me. We needed the luck, and we would do anything to psych ourselves into thinking that we had it.

"Y'know, we've been up three streets, and no such luck," I started, chewing on my lip for a split second. "Do you think maybe we should ask for directions? To find out if we're wasting our time because there is no Goodwill, or because we're going the wrong way."

Rebecca thought about it for a while, and I didn't blame her. The decision to ask for help was a risky one, we could blow our cover easily. Yeah, we talked like we were from the Seventies already, but that wouldn't make up for our clothing and hairstyles and such. This decision needed some thought, and I trusted Rebecca's discretion way more than my own. She needed to call the shots on this one.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed and sat there for a while, thinking about it. I wasn't sure if It would be smart to risk it, but why not? Sure, we wore different clothes, but I doubted that someone would point to us and scream. " IMPOSTERS. IMPOSTERS. YOU ARE FROM THE FUTURE, GET OUT OF OUR ERA!"That just didn't happen.

If anything, they would think that they were from a coast, different country, or something along those lines. It would be possible for other places to have different, strange style.

Paranoia struck us so badly because we _knew_. Madison noticed that I had been standing there thinking everything over in my mind for a long time, and so she tapped on my shoulder.

"Okay, kid genius, I really appreciate the fact that you analyzed everything, but we sort of kind of have a time schedule here," she said, chuckling and shaking her head.

I smirked, explaining to her my thoughts and the amount of regret if we didn't take action. How would we feel, missing all of the events of the movie and even the details the screen didn't show, because we were looking for a Goodwill? That wouldn't fly for us, that was for sure!

We walked along some more, looking around at the buildings surrounding us up and down the road. Finally, we saw a man sitting on a bench and reading a paper. By the looks of it, he would be a good candidate to ask. Asking someone our age had more of a likeliness to cause problems.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where The Goodwill is? We were supposed to volunteer for a school service project and can't find it anywhere!" I exclaimed, trying my best to seem innocent. It wasn't too hard since I was truly pretty innocent. In addition, I looked younger than I was. Adults normally loved me and ate me up!

He smiled a bit, rubbing his chin. "It's good to see young people doing the right thing! It's two blocks down on the right. You won't be able to miss it. The building is old and beat up; you know the type," he smiled, scratching his chin once more.

I nodded and thanked him, then turning away and walking with Madison again. "Wow, of course it was close; we would have found it on our own."

I laughed at our luck, trying to decide what I would wear. I wished we were able to get more than one outfit, but that wasn't our biggest worry right now. I knew there wouldn't be any cool band shirts or anything; our options would be slightly worn down clothes that were one color or a pattern. They would probably have jeans, skirts, dresses, and shorts as well. I was aiming for shorts or a skirt because it was really hot. I didn't work well with heat. Madison would wear jeans either way because that was just how she was. She didn't dig her legs too much and thought that she looked best in jeans.

We entered the store, groaning because it wasn't air conditioned. We were used to the luxury of everywhere having air. I smiled and started going through the clothes, wondering how this was going to work. I wasn't too keen on this type of illegal activity, unlike Madison who stole and did these kind of things like it was a second nature. I was definitely going to need her guidance. I just hoped this store didn't end up swarming with people soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"Boy, is it hot in here," I mumbled beneath my breath, beginning to scope out the entire store for any employees. One lady sat near the back, fumbling with something behind the cash register. She glanced up at us as we walked in, but didn't say anything.

I took one more quick look around the shop, figuring out where the clothes were. Along with that, I found the back exit and the fitting rooms. I put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder, startling her slightly. She had been staring at the other side of the store, just admiring all of the old things in front of her.

"Don't be so jumpy, man, the one lady in here hasn't suspected a thing," I teased, turning her slightly to face the clothing. "That's what we need right now. We can enjoy the other stuff at a later date," I added, starting to make my way over to the clothing.

Out of habit, I went straight to the guys clothes, only to have Rebecca grab my arm and turn me to the women's clothes. Guys clothes just tended to fit me better, so I was stuck on the habit. I even pulled back, going where I first intended, only to be pulled back again.

"You gotta wear girls' clothes this time, man," Rebecca insisted, pulling me with her to go look at the skirts. "Or at least some jeans that were meant for girls," she added, rolling her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, jokingly waving her off as I moved down the length of racks to where the jeans were. She knew I wouldn't stand for shorts, no matter how much she tried to convince me into it.

We stood at opposite ends of the clothing section, rummaging through every available bottom to us until we found something that would work. We would still have to try it on, but it was better to have a first choice rather than none at all. I grabbed a worn out pair of jeans that looked like they were my size.

"I think I got something," I said, turning to see that Rebecca was staring down a pair of white shorts and a navy skirt of sorts. She didn't look up, but instead started to mumble about which one would be a better pick.

I took this opportunity to move behind her quietly, still not stirring her from the intense concentration she had. I leaned down, making it so that my mouth was right behind her ear.

"Excuse me, Miss," I whispered in a deep voice, trying as best as I could to sound like an old man. Rebecca jumped horribly, dropping both of the articles of clothing. She turned quickly, groaning when she saw that it was just me.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed, slapping my arm before reaching down to grab the clothes that she had dropped. "Which one should I get?" she asked, holding them up for me to see better.

"The shorts, it's easier to move around in shorts," I said, giving her a nod as she put the skirt back on the rack. "We can always come back and get the skirt later," I added, knowing that she had grown a fondness for the skirt in the short minutes she had found it.

I was sure that she had taken a liking for most of the things on the racks in front of us, but had to ignore them all so that we could go fast. If we had the time - and the money - the two of us could be here for quite awhile, I was sure.

"Here, let's look at the shirts, now," I said, pointing to the rack of clothes behind us. I didn't like having a time constraint for quite a few reasons, one of the major ones being Rebecca worrying that we would run out of time. I could see it in her eyes that she was already getting worried over the rushing around, and with the risk of getting caught, as well. This moment was just welcoming stress and worry for her, and in turn for me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, whatever," I muttered, grabbing the shorts and then looking for the shirt that I was going to wear. I didn't really care that much, as long as it looked seventies and that I could get out of there as soon as possible. "Just grab something, Madison," I said, nudging my best friend.

Madison sighed loudly, and ended up grabbing a black shirt. As she turned to look at me, I pulled a purple top off of the rack. They were the ideal colors, but not our ideal styles. That wasn't the main focus; we were not shopping for leisure. We were shopping to fit in with our surroundings. We went to the dressing room to try them on, ditching our original attire.

"This is so fucking weird," I muttered as we slowly made our way out of the store. I was totally against shoplifting, unlike Madison who had stole so many times in her life that she lost count.

"I'm guessing you wanna smoke and get drunk while we're here too," I teased, rolling my eyes.

Madison looked at me with a gleam in her eyes as she grinned wide. "Well, actually, yes. I do. That would be amazing. Once I become great friends with the stoners, and you become friends with the jocks, then we will have it set."

I made a face, sighing. "Me? Friends with Benny and all of them? That won't happen, I already know that. I just hope what I said to that one guy doesn't get around. Benny isn't like he is in our roleplay in real life, you very well know that." I thought about it a second, and stopped abruptly. "Wait, why can't we both become friends with everybody?"

"Because, these people are in totally different social groups; that is near impossible. We both ought to get close with Pink, though. If at least one of us gets in good with Pink, then we have easy access to everybody, y'know?" Madison explained.

I nodded as we turned, making our way back in the direction of the school. I had to admit that things were going super smooth right now. However, I was still burning up though, even in shorts. Texas was tremendously hot, and it sucked! That sole fact didn't keep me from loving it, though.

"What are we going to do once we get to the school?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk. "Also, what happens if we split up? We most likely will. What if none of them like us?" I asked, beginning to panic. Leave it to me, the panicker.


	9. Chapter 9

I rolled my eyes at Rebecca, shaking my head at her. "If we just get split up, play it cool, man, we'll find our ways back," I told her, acting as if it was no big deal. We'd be able to figure It out, at least I could. "You just need to use your knowledge to your advantage, don't say shit that will make people hate you, don't do modern shit, and I really ought to destroy this," I added, pulling my cell phone out of my jeans pocket.

I was planning on ditching that, along with my 'futuristic' currency, but I figured it would be best to destroy that all, rather than leave it in a Goodwill dressing room to be found. I was a bit smarter than that, at least!

As we came up to some garbage can, I stopped and opened it. "Alright, goodbye future," I said, tossing my phone to the ground first. I smashed it with my heel, shattering the screen and surely killing the battery.

"What if someone finds the remains?" Rebecca asked, still hinting to me with her panic about every little thing. It would be fine! I just had to convince her of that...and prove it.

"They won't know What the hell it is, it'll be fine," I said, shaking my head at her. "You worry too much, man, just lay back and chill!"

"You don't worry enough!" She retorted, throwing her hands in the air. "So many things could go wrong! Don't you care! Doesn't it worry you!"

"Not nearly to the extent that it worries you," I told her, chuckling as I started dragging her into some diner. What? I was hungry!

The reaction I got from Rebecca was priceless. The look she gave me with her eyes said something along the lines of 'Are you insane, I'll kill you!' But what she said was along the lines of worry and total paranoia. She whisper-shouted a mini lecture to me, about how we had no money and could easily blow our cover. To which I easily responded with 'It will be fine,' as usual.

I dragged her to the counter of the diner, pulling her onto a stool beside me. "Before we head back, I'm starved," I told her, looking up at a menu that was posted on the wall. I didn't get much time to look when Rebecca yanked me back up.

"We need to get back to the school in time!" she exclaimed, dragging me out the door the same way I had dragged her in. "You can eat later, we just need to go," she said, starting in the opposite direction of the school.

"You know the building is that way, right?" I asked, smirking as she continued on the road. I remembered it almost perfectly and had no idea why she wasn't listening to me. I repeated myself, laughing when she looked up with a questioning expression, blew it off, and said 'Pft, I knew that.'

It was at that second that I knew it would be best if we stuck around together for awhile. But who knew if that was able to happen! Not a damn chance! We needed to split up, to cover more ground. If we were going to get any where or meet anyone, we both had to go for it.


End file.
